The Surprise
by ShadowLuVa
Summary: a SURPRISE in the shower. Pairing is whoever you want it to be... She's had a rough week and who better to make her relax?


I dont own any person in the WWE. I didnt include any names in,so they can be whoever you want them to be. Randy/Stacy,Edge/Lita, etc etc.

Urm, sex,so if you're offended,urm,dont read. Read and review.

What a week it had been. Stress seemed a constant companion in her life, and today was no different. Friday was always the best time when she was younger. You were free from the confines of school for a few days, and the partying with friends was always a welcome relief.

Not anymore.

She was more likely to fall asleep in a relaxing warm bubble bath or in her undergarments on the couch watching the news. She just didn't have that burst of energy like she did five or ten years ago. That was rather disturbing to her at that moment.

She felt old.

And she wasn't. She was a youthful 27 in appearance, but what her body belied on the outside gave way to an inner seeping of strength into the eternal darkness of night. She was driven in her week as a therapist, and that was quite rewarding for her, yet at the same time she could not shake this feeling of time overtaking her. She missed the vigor she had for life.

Now she just felt drained.

Nothing was different or exciting or new anymore. She had experienced her share of wild nights with dangerous boys in her day, but that wasn't what she missed. While she arose from the maroon leather couch she had been resting in, she contemplated what it was that she longed for.

What was it, she wondered? Sighing slightly, she knew if she did not stop thinking about it so hard she would give herself a headache.

Off came her white lacy blouse and grey suit skirt as she entered her bedroom and crossed the way to her spacious bathroom. The one thing all of her work had paid off on was that she did delight in some of her childhood dreams. Even some of the more lavish ones. Her bedroom was large and comfortable with an oak wood bedroom set and walk-in closet. Another amenity is that the room opened out onto a balcony overlooking the city below. Many nights she would leave the balcony doors ajar so as to inhale the scenery below.

The bright lights and sounds of vibrant city life echoed up the hillside where her hideaway dwelling was nestled.

Absently she left the balcony entrance open as she did most nights. Ah, just planting her bare feet on the cool marble floor of her custom bathroom was soothing. This was where she spent a lot of quiet time, not in deep thought or meditation, but just to exist. There was nothing like the sensation of resting in a warm bath filled with soft bubbles while burning incense or lighting one of the many scented candles she had situated about the room.

A smile finally emerged from her lips for the first time all day as she splashed cool water in her face.

Relaxation time.

She began running water for a bath, and had planned to take her time and really enjoy herself, but before she could shed the rest of her clothes a shrill noise burst forth into the air disrupting her train of thought. She quickly made her way to the night stand where her cell phone was plugged in charging. The caller ID revealed it was her boyfriend, and again that smile made another appearance.

"What do I owe this honor, I thought you were going to be busy all weekend?" she inquired curiously, teasing him.

He responded in kind, "Never too busy for you, but I have some good news. I'm going to be free..."

Her heart rose swiftly. This was an unexpected surprise, and she began quickly plotting all of the things they would do, what she would wear, when she could be ready, when his voice continued, "on Sunday. I'm looking forward to being with you, sweetheart. I miss you."

The letdown was almost expected, but it crushed her just the same. Foolish of her to hope he would be able to join her in having some semblance of a social life. They talked briefly before she finally hung up. There was slight tension in the air, and both could sense it. She had difficulty masking her disappointment when she was anxious, and this time would be no different. They each got off the phone rather unhappy.

She tried valiantly to rid herself of the anger she felt toward herself for ending the conversation on a sour note.

After all, he had gone to great lengths to call her and secure that he had one night off to be together, why did she always want more? He was so very good to her.

That lonely feeling of missing something returned as she began the now agonizing running of her bath water.

She threw down the bottle of bubble soap and turned off the warm water. She sat there looking down at the floor, searching in the marble for answers to her own feelings.

Somewhere in the distortion of the the rock that comprises her bathroom floor she found her answer.

Spontaneity.

When was the last time she did anything spontaneous, or that anything of that sort happened to her? She could tell the elation she was subjected to earlier was his mild change in plans, but she expected something more. She wanted something more. More immediate.

She decided to initiate it herself, and instead of a bath she would take a nice long warm shower. Just herself and her shower head to enjoy the evening. Thought free with wonderful beads of water to keep herself away from anything serious.

With that she shrugged out of her bra and panties and kicked them off to the corner and turned the shower on, lightly stepping her toe into the pool forming at the mouth of the drain before finally moving in and closing the glass door of the shower/bath.

Ordinarily she doesn't take showers, and so it took her a few minutes to gauge the water just right to the point where it was extremely warm without burning.

Melt away the anguish. She kept replaying that thought in her mind as she began fiddling with her hair to keep it dry as the water rained down on her from above. With her eyes closed, she decided to hell with it, and let it fall down. She didn't really care at the moment what it would end up looking like afterwards, she just wanted to get away.

What she would give for something, anything, to erase the doldrums of boring everyday life from her memory.

Unfortunately, the world does not work that way, and she nursed herself more under the torrent of hot water that pelted her. She slowly began to get into the mood of relaxation, and she silently wished she had put on some music or lit a candle. After a good while she moved outside of the reach of the shower head and began soaping off. She didn't want to turn the water off for fear of not being able to duplicate the same perfect mixture of cold and hot water. She almost laughed at the thought of it.

She helped people deal with their troubled lives for a living, yet it took her quite a while just to get the proper water temperature in a shower.

She was off in her own little world, so much so that she did not hear the slow creaking of the door as it was quietly tempered open. Nor did she feel the presence of a stranger in her midst.

She was in her own little world, indeed, but she was not alone.

The soft strike of a match again did not warn her of the impending danger. The man was of medium build and he had a sweater on with utility pants and boots. He also had a mask on. Realizing the situation, with her undergarments kicked off in the corner and her unaware of him in the room with her, he kicked off his boots quietly, and removed his pullover sweater revealing a dark long-sleeved shirt underneath. He rid himself of his socks and belt.

Watching her distorted naked body through the steamed glass was erotic enough, but the sounds she made while rubbing the soap across her body was enough to stir any man to arousal. And our predator was no different.

The sweet scented smell of vanilla filled the air, and she found it rather odd, since she had not used that flavor in quite a while. She looked out the glass, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. That creepy feeling of not knowing whether someone is playing a trick on you or if it is your own mind at play slithered into the forefront of her thoughts. She called out once, but there was no reply. She decided to wash the soap out of her eyes and investigate, and as she turned to face the showerhead, she heard the glass door slide open. 

Fear gripped her every being.

Powerful hands gripped her body, and a low guttural moan was exerted as she was pressed up against the far shower wall. She was terrified. She wanted to scream, but found no voice to do so. Her assailant gripped her around the waist and reached up and covered her mouth with his hand, though it would appear he did not need to.

She was caught, and she knew it. She had left the doors to balcony open, how could she be so completely stupid...

Prayer was her only answer now, as she quickly recited more than she even thought she knew. She had dealt with so many girls who had experiences of this nature, and she tried to find the resolve to defeat this. To survive. When all of a sudden, the man pressed himself against her naked body, the shower head raining down upon each of them, and he began kissing her neck in her most sensitive spot, the area between the neck and shoulder blade. 

He licked it tenuously, and whispered softly in her ear, "Nothing to be afraid of, sweetheart."

The way he said it was unmistakable, and she elbowed him right in the gut. He released her from his grip, and she swiveled around and pulled of his mask and threw it at him, pounding her fists into his chest. "You stupid asshole! You terrified me."

He turned her around quickly, and pressed her up against the wall, kissing her neck again and running his free hand across her nipples and breasts while holding firm with her waist. "I want you." was his only reply, as the pressing of his enlarged groin to her ass gave further evidence to. She let out a soft moan, and allowed him to do what he wanted. He began tracing his fingers along her side, while kissing down her shoulder to her arms.

He dropped down to his knees, and began kissing the small of her back right above her behind. She was being teased and she loved it. He always did this, and the stark contrast of fear to pleasure brought new levels of excitement to her. The burning of the candle only adding to the aroma of his sensual desire. His teasing kisses slowly formed into licking as he slid down her back to her ass, teasing her with his tongue. She pressed her hands up to the tiled wall, the water still cascading down her back and onto his tongue which was now inside of her.

He slowly spread her legs wide, and she wrapped one around his neck, and his lips met her own. He teased her crotch with a soft french kiss, and began using his tongue inside of her, while his hands roamed the avenue of her rear.

Her moans were evident to the job he was doing, as she now had her back against the shower wall, her left hand supporting her up and her right pulling on his matted wet hair.

The pleasure was incredible and he began to take small breaths to urge her on. "I want to hear you cum for me, baby." was all she needed to hear as his fingers reached up to pinch her nipples. She started convulsing and pushing his face into her, and his tongue replied with powerfully soft strokes.

He rose to his feet, and she eagerly pried his clothes off, admiring his body as the water once more found bare skin to taste. She ran her hands down his chest and licked his own nipples before finally grabbing his crotch. The erection was enormous, and she herself slid to her knees with his back to the shower head. The water sprayed over his shoulders and cascaded down onto her face as she greedily took him in her mouth. She began sucking and teasing his head, and with each deep throat, a large moan escaped him as he tried desperately to reach down and fondle her breasts.

He always wanted to be touching her when she swallowed him, but now he was unable. Several minutes of playing sucking and licking led her to be pushed to the floor of the bath. She closed her legs and he pried them open, a game they often played that excited her even further.

She loved to be taken, to feel his strength, and he looked directly into her eyes, and slid inside of her. The feeling of warmth as he entered her was paralleled by the hot water splashing over both of them.

Her hair was wild and wet, and his own breathing was full of grunts and moans. She looked sex crazed as he pounded into her, which only led to his excitement. 

His body arched and he asked her where she wanted it. "Inside of me." was her almost desperate plea. He began licking and sucking her nipples and as he exploded he let one stroke spray inside of her before pulling out and unloading himself onto her wet pussy.

She lay back exhausted, slowly fingering herself and how creamy it was with his sex mingled with her own. She looked up at him, and he began kissing her lips and he made his way down her body to her crotch once again and began licking and sucking. His tongue licking her clean, though he never swallowed.

His nails dug into her hips, as he retraced his kissing back up her body, and slowly began kissing her, before letting their mingled sex drip out of his mouth into her own. She swallowed and licked her lips as he collapsed into her arms, all the while still being pelted with warm rain.


End file.
